50 Sombras de Freddy
by Cupcake Sugar
Summary: Freddy abrió la puerta -Bienvenida a mi cuarto azul- Ella lo miró confundida -Yo lo veo rojo- -Oh disculpa soy daltónico- Siguió mirando las varas, palos, esposas y elementos extraños que colgaban de la cama de terciopelo, él se acercó y le susurró -Si no haces lo que yo te digo ve imaginándote con que te puedo castigar- La niña de 12 tragó saliva.[Parodia][Incesto][Algo de Fonnie]
1. Prólogo

Así que...estás aquí, dame el placer de presentarme ante ti querido lector pervertido, me llamo Golden, y esta historia que estoy por relatar es la de mi querido hermano Freddy Fazbear...y la de sus compañeros y niñas acosadoras. Antes de que sigas, debo advertirte de contenido humorístico, yaoi, lemmon, pedofilia, fotos prohibidas de Toy Chica y Manaos gratis.

* * *

Con un pequeño gesto de molestia depositó a Chica en su cama y la cubrió con su sábana de color amarillo, la pobrecilla había vuelto a quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche comiendo pizza y como era de esperarse, el sueño la venció y se durmió. La costumbre de hacerlo todas las noches estaba empezando a-alterarlo y acabar con la paciencia de no reprocharle mas solo suspiró y volvió a la cocina para acomodar el desastre mientras veía el horario en la pared, marcaban ya las 2:30 AM, pasó por su mente la idea de dejarlo para el amanecer pero una característica que destacaba de él era ser totalmente pulcro y ordenado, para nada iba a dejar una tarea sin hacer, sea que fuese la hora. Comenzó a lavar los platos y sus pequeñas orejitas amarronadas giraron en un leve ángulo, sentía la presencia de alguien que lo observaba, pero hizo caso omiso y siguió acomodando. Al terminar se dirigió a la sala de vestidores y se comenzó a quitar la ropa que normalmente vestía para su trabajo. Primero los zapatos, las medias, luego su prendedor que marcaba su nombre y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa junto con el pantalón, y para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió repentinamente de par en par, una niña de 11 años con los ojos casi cerrados comenzó a caminar (aparentemente sonámbula) en dirección hacia delante hasta chocar con el chico que estaba en shock y ruborizado ya que nunca había estado semidesnudo frente a una persona, y menos con una niña, por suerte estaba dormida.

¨Conozco varias costumbres de algunos, pero..¿!Desde cuándo BG es sonámbula!?¨ Pensó para sus adentros mientras la chica estaba plantada delante de sus ojos...bueno, de su estómago, teniendo 20 años le ganaba bastante en altura. Y para mala suerte de él, ésta lo abrazó aumentando su sonrojo mientras balbuceaba cosas incoherentes. ¨No! Debo relajarme y tratar de soltarme...!Deja de pensar otras cosas! ¨ Comenzó a debatirse en su mente, pues a su edad si que era bastante tentadora la situación...si estuviera con alguien de su misma edad.

Luego de un rato bastante incómodo acorralado en la pared escuchando incoherencias sintió que algo se desaferraba de él, agradeciendo con los ojos cerrados que al fin se iría se llevó la desgracia que al abrirlos dos orbes fucsias se encontraron con los cafés propios. Con mucha vergüenza bajó la cabeza y se comenzó a disculpar.

-!Pe-perdona, lo-lo siento mucho, e-esto de estar ca-caminando dormida e-es ho-horrible!- No dejaba de temblar y tartamudear a más no poder.

-E-Está bien...a mi también me sucedía cuando tenía tu edad...- Respondió mientras se acomodaba la camisa y el pantalón. -Esto...queda entre nosotros sí?-

-P-Pues claro! N-no se lo-lo diré a nadie je-jefe- Decía mientras se calmaba y de a poco levantaba la cabeza.

-Oigh- Se quejó el castaño, la chica siempre tuvo la costumbre de decirle jefe, por la simple razón que le parecía apropiado y cordial, tal como se lo habían enseñado años atrás su hermanito, Chica y Bonnie (exceptuando que Chica lo hacía a propósito, sabía que a él le molestaba demasiado lo formal). -Puedes decirme Freddy con total libertad, no te pegaré ni nada- Su tono había cambiado bruscamente a uno serio y más alto que volvió a incomodar a Bg.

-Está bien...Freddy.- Giró y caminó rápido para salir de aquella sala.

¨Creo que me pasé un poco con ella..¨ Suspiró mientras se cambiaba a su ropa de dormir.

Y con un cansancio fatal, se dejó caer en su cama.

* * *

_A la noche siguiente_

Luego de que terminara el horario de la pizzería todos realizaron sus últimas tareas antes de poder relajarse y dormir.

Como lo había pensado, Freddy habló con Chica sobre su costumbre de comer pizza a la noche, ésta se enojó un poco pero lo entendió y se disculpó. Los dos no se habían dado cuenta de que alguien los estaba mirando, y ese alguien, era simplemente Bg. Se dirigió a la sala de vestidores y robó la camisa que tenía puesta Freddy la noche anterior, sin dejar pistas salió corriendo y se encerró en su cuarto para pensar una excusa de volver a hablarle a la noche.

-He estado pensando en una nueva canción- Comentaba Bonnie con Foxy en el comedor a solas, últimamente los dos compañeros se estaban llevando muy bien.

-Y de qué trata?- Preguntó curioso el pelirrojo.

-Bueno pues...es para Chica- Respondió un poco incómodo.

-Así que a Chica le haces una canción de pizzas, y a mi no.- Dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Eh pe-pero es para la banda!-

-No sabía que te llevabas tan bien con ella- Este último comentario del ojidorados se debía a que el pelimorado era demasiado reservado con sus canciones, casi todas eran armadas por él, y no le gustaba recibir sugerencias y menos dedicarle una canción a alguien.

-Bue-bueno te haré una canción!-

-Que sean dos- Lo miró desafiante

-Foxy..- Se quejó para sus adentros.

* * *

_Más tarde_

-Es tan tierno cuando habla- Le mencionó la rubia a su compañera peliblanca. Esa noche habían decidido dormir juntas, Chica en su cama y Mangle en su bolsa de dormir al lado.

-¿A quién te refieres?- Arqueó una ceja mientras largaba un pequeño bostezo.

-Pues..tú sabes- No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Te estaba reprochando por tu maldita costumbre de quedarte dormida y solo te quedó en tu cabeza su voz-

-Oh...qué pasa chicas?- Preguntó Cupcake acurrucada en el hombro de su compañera de dormir. Sí, también se unió extrañamente a la pijamada de las amigas, pues casi nunca era de querer asistir a una.

-Chica habla del oso- Suspiró

-¿Qué pasa con Freddy?-

-Bueno verás, es muy tierno cuando habla-

-Tienes razón, además es amable y gentil-

-Que pena que solo tenga 13...si tuviera más le preguntaría si pudiera ser su novia- Confesó con total libertad a sus compañeras.

-!¿Qué?!- Se sorprendieron Mangle y Cup al unísono.

-Vamos, ustedes pensarían lo mismo si les gustara algún chico- Refunfuñó Chica

-Yo voy a cumplir 15, y nunca pensé eso- Y era verdad, Mangle, a diferencia de Chica, era bastante cerrada en el tema de gustarle a una persona, pues nunca confesó sentir atracción por alguien, y en situaciones donde su amiga la molestaba con algún chico recibía a cambio una bofetada en la mejilla.

-A mi me parece una estupidez- Cup aunque tenía recién 12 su mentalidad era más madura que las de sus compañeras -A quien le importa la edad, si te gusta te gusta- Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta dando la espalda y se durmió...o eso quiso hacer creer.

-Bah, quien la entiende-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- Coincidió Mangle con su amiga -Asi que...Freddy eh? No te preocupes Chiqui, no se lo diré a nadie, te ayudaré- La apoyó con un guiño.

-Gracias amiga, eres muy buena-

Decidieron dejar la conversación hasta ahí y dormir.

La ojivioletas esperó un tiempo a que estuvieran realmente dormidas y se levantó para buscar a Freddy, puesto que sabía que estaría limpiando o preparando algo para la mañana siguiente.

¨Y yo que creía que descansaría un poco más...¨ Se quejó el castaño mientras retiraba envolturas debajo de las mesas. ¨Al menos no tuve que limpiar los desastres de Chica, ese sí que es un trabajo demasiado duro¨. Luego de retirar la suciedad se encaminó a la sala de vestidores y buscó su ropa de dormir.

¨Pff ¿Qué le ven? ¨ Pensaba Cup mientras miraba por la cerradura, meditó por unos segundos y se decidió por entrar y bloquear la puerta. Nuevamente Freddy quedó en shock, era la misma situación que había tenido con BG la noche anterior.

-!¿Cu-Cupcake qué haces?!-

-Solo miro- Contestó con total naturalidad la rosada mientras comenzaba a acercarse a él -No entiendo como es que le gustas a esa tonta y como le agradas demasiado a su garrapata.

-¿D-De qué estás hablando?- Se puso más nervioso y trató de hacer pasos hacia atrás.

-Sabes de que estoy hablando idiota-

El castaño quedó aún más atónito, aquella niña dulce, respetuosa y cariñosa había cambiado bruscamente, hasta se atrevió a llamarlo idiota, algo que nunca pensó que saldría de su pequeña boca.

-¿Qué te sucede? No se deberá a eso que le pasan a las chicas una vez al mes ¿cierto?-

-!No entiendo porque se fijan en ti! ¿Por qué no ven a Foxy? Él es aún más lindo...Y es un poco más joven, tanto que le importa a ella-

-Eh...acaso...¿Estás celosa?- Y acertó, Cup quedó silenciada frente a él ruborizada.

-Ah...no...o si...no lo sé...-

-¿Puedes decirme a quién la trataste de tonta?- Ahora estaba calmado, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de ella para hacerla sentir segura.

-A Chica...Le gustas, y yo solo quería ver porqué se fijó en ti.- Esa respuesta hizo que también él se sonrojara pero no dijo nada, se quedó mudo sin saber que decir y cuando menos se dio cuenta sintió que Cup paso su mano por debajo de su camisa.

¨Y le diré que encontré su camisa tirada !Soy una genia!¨ Gritó emocionada en su cabeza Balloon, se había pasado las horas ideando un plan para volver a encontrarse con Freddy en la sala de vestidores nuevamente con una excusa. Se levantó de su cama y salió trotando hacia aquel lugar.

-!Cupcake ¿En qué estás pensando?!- Le gritó el castaño aún inmóvil sin saber como reaccionar. La pelirosada había comenzado a desabrocharle la camisa y darle pequeños besos en el abdomen.

-Pienso en algo que te va a gustar- Le susurró mientras largaba una risa casi inaudible.

¨Que extraño, la puerta no se abre¨ Se dijo extrañada a si misma BG.

-Eres una niña...¿Cómo es que...?- Fue interrumpido por Cup que lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo. Y justo fue ahí cuando BG logró poder empujar un poco la puerta para encontrarse...con la incómoda situación, inmediatamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo para encerrarse nuevamente en su habitación.

-!No sigas!- La empujó bruscamente de él, pudo ver como sus ojos se habían vuelto agua a causa de la tristeza por ser rechazada, sin verla se retiró dejándola plantada con una vergüenza enorme.

* * *

_En algún lugar de la pizzería cuyo espacio es totalmente negro y solo se reflecta por la luz de techo una mesa redonda de madera con tres peculiares personajes._

-Les propongo una apuesta- Propuso Golden a sus dos compañeros.

-Justo cuando la historia se había puesto buena...- Se quejaron BB y Puppet. -¿De qué se trata?- Preguntó curioso el niño.

-Con paciencia, no es solo para ustedes, si no también para nuestros lectores- Comenzó a relatar el rubio -Mi hermano puede parecer un inocente, pero lo hace a propósito por su bien-

-No me digas que tendremos que apostar cuantos años le darán de cárcel por meterse con una niña- Lo interrumpió la marioneta-

-Mierda, estaba pensando en esss...en fin, quien adivine con que chica se queda, se gana este combo de fernet con coca, una entrada para el cine, y un colchón de ciruja.

-!Eh! Eso está bueno- Gritó emocionado el niño.

-Y le agrego una foto semidesnuda de Toy Chica-

-Es muy obvio que será con Cupcake- Apostó Puppet mientras que BB optó por BG.

-Y sin más que decir queridos compañeros y lectores, que comience el...juego- Diciendo esto último entre risas.-

-Espera...¿Y qué hay de Foxy y Bonnie?- Dudando el chico de los globos.

-Bue-bueno...no puedo spoilear, así que cierren la boca y dejenme tocar un respiro para que luego prosiga con la historia de mi hermano y su invación de lolis.-


	2. 1

Capítulo 1: La Primera Sombra

-Ya volví de tomarme esta latita de cerveza...Prosigamos con esta alocada historia pero antes, aclararé las edades que tienen todos-

**Chica 13**

**Freddy 25**

-Espera un segundo...-Interrumpió BB

-¿Se puede saber qué mierda pasa ahora?- Se enojó Golden

-¿Freddy no tenía 20?-

-No, siempre tuvo 24, ahora cállate-

-Pero dijiste 25...-

-QUE TE CALLES-

**Mangle 15**

**Cupcake 12**

**BonBon 18** (Sí, es más grande que Bonnie)

**Toy Chica 16** (Sí, la misma mierda de arriba pero con distinto personaje)

**Bonnie 15**

**Foxy 21**

**Balloon Girl 11**

**Toy Freddy 16**

-Y si me olvide de alguien a tomar por culo-

-¿Y por qué tienen una sala de vestidores en vez de armarios propios?-

-Porque con el sueldo que tenemos apenas nos alcanza para la renta de la pizzería, y ni ganas de saquear la mueblería de la esquina-

* * *

Chica y Mangle al día siguiente planearon que regalo le harían a Freddy para su cumpleaños, que sería al otro día, mientras se encargaban de hacer pizzas para los niños. Por otra parte, Foxy siguió contando sus aventuras y su amor por una chica de pelo morado (el ingenuo de Bonnie que estaba atento escuchando no se daba cuenta que era él), Freddy aún confundido por los sucedos de las dos anteriores noches estaba cantando una canción para ambientar el lugar y los Toys...bueno, ni la más pálida idea. Ah ¿Cupcake y Balloon Girl? Se encontraron en el pasillo de las habitaciones, la rosada notó los ojos llorosos y no dudó en preguntarle que le ocurría.

-Que te importa- Contestó en seco la niña.

Cup reaccionó sorprendida, nunca pensó que BG le respondería de semejante manera, siendo una niña tan educada y formal, seguramente pensó que tenía algún problema y lo dejó pasar. Siguió delante y se topó con la rubia y la peliblanca, que ni se tomó un segundo para contarle lo que le sucedió con la niña de los globos.

-!Me contestó de esa manera!- Exclamó sarcásticamente

-La felicito- Dijo Mangle, haciendo que Chica dejara escapar una pequeña risa. Cupcake no dijo nada y solo revoleó sus ojos siguiendo adelante.

* * *

-!Gracias mis queridos aventureros por venir!- Dijo Foxy a los niños que lo estaban escuchando -Que tengan un lindo día- Y dicho esto cerró las cortinas de la Pirate Cove.

-Mmm...Foxy...¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Preguntó el conejo siendo el único que quedaba.

-Claro, pasa- No puedo evitar sonrojarse un poco por aquella respuesta-

-Uh...Bueno...¿Q-Quién es esa chica?- Seguía teniendo la mirada en el suelo para cubrir su sonrojo. El zorro se rió un poco y con el garfio le levantó el mentón para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Y eso te interesa mucho?- Haciendo que el pelimorado se ruborizara más.

-B-Bueno...Soy tu amigo y-y pensé q-que podía saberlo-

-Te ves tan adorable cuando te sonrojas-

-!¿Qué?!-

Y fue interrumpido por los labios del pelirrojo en un tierno beso.

* * *

¨!No las soporto!¨ Se gritaba Cup en su mente mientras vagaba por toda la pizzería. ¨!Y tampoco a él!¨ Llevándose la sorpresa de encontrarlo dialogando con Bonbon, sin que se dieran cuenta se escondió para poder escuchar la conversación.

-Podemos ir un rato a la plaza y tomar un helado ¿Qué te parece?-

¨Esa coneja...oigh! ¿Quién más se quiere interponer entre yo y mi osito?¨

-!Claro! Me viene demasiado bien, la verdad no estoy durmiendo muy bien por las noches, asi que lo tomaría como un descanso-

Bonbon sonrió y lo agarró del brazo para llevarlo hasta la puerta. Freddy también esbozó una cálida sonrisa, ambos siempre se llevaron muy bien, cuando tenían sus tiempos libres solían juntarse y relatar anécdotas divertidas y graciosas, o iban de compras (añadir marica al diccionario de Freddy). Si bien era muy amigos, jamás tuvieron algún sentimiento más profundo y nunca se confesaron si se sentían atraídos por otra persona.

¨No...no...!NO! Iré por detrás para que nada ocurra¨

Y allá fue la pelirosada a espiar en donde no debe.

-Es un hermoso día, está soleado pero no hace calor,hay viento pero no te da frío - Comentó Freddy a su amiga recibiendo una risa como respuesta mientras estaban sentados en un banco del parque.

-Jaja si...Oye Freddy, perdona por ser curiosa pero ¿A qué viene con que estás durmiendo mal?-

-Eh...- Ser acosado por una niña de la nada, no es para nada bueno contárselo a alguien - Es que...creo que me duele la garganta cuando hablo...es por eso seguramente- Respondió tratando de buscar una excusa.

-!Oh! Si empeoras recuerda consultar con un médico- Colocó su mano encima de su hombro.

¨Claro tarada, no va a llamar a un cerrajero¨ El interior de Cupcake se podía parecer a...¿La suma entre la Primera Guerra Mundial y la Segunda?.

-Te pagaré un helado, e insisto-

-Gracias Bon, te quiero amiga-

Exacto, allí estalló la guerra. Con granadas provenientes del sector este y trincheras del sector oeste del cuerpo de la rosada, los siguió por detrás con unas insaciables ganas de acuchillar a Toy Bonnie. Y es capaz de hacerlo, si estuvieran solas claro.

-Aquí tienen- Dijo el heladero (por las dudas lo aclaro ¿Ok?)

Los dos se sentaron en unas sillas de afuera y siguieron conversando de temas que a nadie le interesa. Cuando menos lo creían, el tiempo se pasó volando y fueron inmediatamente a la pizzería, teniendo en cuenta que Cup se había apresurado a llegar antes.

* * *

-¿En dónde estabas?- Preguntó Chica con los brazos cruzados-Te estuvimos buscando por todos lados, hablamos con BG y nos enteramos de que paso contigo y Freddy anoche-

-Ay ¿Te vas a quejar porque logre algo que tu no puedes?- Le clavó una mirada desafiante a la rubia.

-!¿Cómo te atreves, lo hiciste a propósito?!-

-Claro que no, a mi querido osito lo vengo queriendo desde hace tiempo, solo quería saber si ustedes también lo querían-

-!Cupcake!- Gritó Mangle apareciendo a su lado -!Eso no hacen las amigas!-

-¿Amigas? Más bien enemigas, pues supongo que me estás declarando la guerra ¿Cierto?-

-Pues claro-

-Oh, temo avisarte que Freddy y Bonbon tuvieron una cita ¿Cómo te afecta querida?- Logrando que la niña quedase muda, se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo, pues el paso de las horas la dejo hambrienta.

* * *

_Ya de noche_

Freddy ansioso por la llegada de su cumpleaños número 25 preparó varios globos y algunas guirnaldas, también acomodó las mesas con manteles temáticos de oso y vasos plásticos de color marrón. Se quedó quieto por un momento y supo que faltaba agregar más cosas, así que se dirigió al sótano de elementos que ni te imaginas que podrían haber para sacar algo útil en la decoración de la fiesta. Mientras iba por el pasillo sintió pisar algo duro, bajó la vista y se encontró con un diario de color rosa y un cupcake con ojos en la tapa, obviamente era de la niña acosadora. Sin pensarlo dos veces se fue a su habitación dejando su tarea y comenzó a leer el diario íntimo.

_¨Lo adoro¨ ¨¿Por qué soy tan pequeña?¨ ¨Que inútiles son Chica y Mangle¨_ Eran algunas de las frases principales en el cuaderno escritas al azar, parece que Cup no era muy ordenada con lo que decía...decidió adelantarse hasta el final para saber que fue lo último que escribió. Y se encontró con algo...incómodo para él:

_Me rechazó !Me rechazó! Todos tenían razón, es solo un niño inocente, ni sabía que hacer cuando lo sorprendí !Ja ja! Aunque...se ve muy tierno siendo así, o quizás !Lo besé demasiado mal! Sí, seguramente fue eso...Oh, era mi primer beso ¿Qué se podía esperar?_

_Sí, es un tonto, pero lo amo. Va a ser mío cueste lo que cueste._

_Con que Bonbon, bah ¿Quién se cree la tonta esa? Intercambié su Shampoo por miel, espero que no se de cuenta.. jiji. A Chica le coloqué pintura negra para tela en el lavarropas, cuando lo abra su vestido estará...!Negro! Jaja, a Mangle le puse sal a su té nocturno y a BG...bueno al entrar en su cuarto había una camisa de él, así que se la robé sin que nadie se diera cuenta de las maldades que hice._

_Maldigo que mi habitación esté tan cerca que la de él, podría escucharme, y eso es malo._

_Ah...huele tan bien, sé que está mal lo que hago pero, nadie lo va a saber, solo yo y mi diario. Además se siente tan bien..._

El diario se le resbaló de sus manos, supo que se le había caído accidentalmente mientras andaba distraída, y se quedó un rato sentado al pie de su cama, sin saber como reaccionar, por un lado estaba realmente enojado con las cosas que les hizo a sus compañeras, por otro, estaba shockeado al enterarse que...había hecho eso con su camisa.

Unos minutos más y optó por ir a hablarle, al llegar a la puerta no escuchaba absolutamente nada, tocó 4 veces y esperó a que fuera atendido. No pasaron 3 segundos que ya se había abierto encontrándose cara a cara con la pelirosada sorprendida.

-F-Freddy ¿No es un poco tarde?-

-Sí, pero quiero hablar contigo un momento- Cup lo dejó pasar y cerró la puerta.

-B-Bueno ¿Qué sucede?- Comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. además veía algo extraño en sus manos.

-Lo siento pero, encontré tu diario tirado-

Ella no contestó, recordaba muy bien lo que había escrito y directamente se ruborizó clavando la vista hacia el suelo.

-Cup...Estás muy celosa, lo comprendo, pero no tienes que ser así con tus compañeras y...dime que no sobre mi camisa- ¿El carmesí era más claro que ella ahora?

-No...Está debajo de la almohada- Apenas se podía escuchar su quebrada voz.

Él ahora se sentía muy culpable, debió haberse callado y no decir nada, sabía que en ese momento ella lloraría y no tendría manera de calmarla. Además en su interior había aparecido un impulso sin explicación.

-Perdona Cup, no debí haberlo leído- Lo dejó sobre su mesa de luz-Estuvo muy mal de parte mia.

-!Demasiado! Ahora sabes todos mis secretos- Le gritó y se tiró boca abajo en su cama llorando en la almohada.

-Lo siento mucho, haré cualquier cosa por ti- Le acarició el cabello, ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos.

-No quiero seguir siendo una chica celosa...así que por lo que hiciste, no tendrás ninguna novia- Él lo aceptó haciendo una sonrisa.

-...Bien, tendré que cumplir con mi castigo, pero tú también tendrás uno por lo que le hiciste a las chicas y por andar tocándote con mi camisa- Pasando su mano hacia su cuello haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

-¿Q-Qué t-tipo de c-castigo?- Sin poder articular una palabra de los nervios que tenía.

El castaño se levantó y se paró al lado de ella-Ya me aburrió que piensen que soy un chico tímido...-Posó al lado de su diario una especie de cartuchera azul oscura-Inocente...-Comenzó a abrirla-Tonto...-Pasó su mano por elementos que Cup no podía ver ya que él le estaba dando la espalda-Idiota...- Y finalmente sacó algo para darse la vuelta y mirarla a los ojos-Así que serás una buena niña como lo eras antes-

-!¿F-Freddy t-te has v-vuelto lo...- Fue interrumpido por su mano que le tapó la boca.

-Shh, siempre lo he sido, además si gritas llamarás la atención...- Le susurró al oído-Sé que tratarás de salir corriendo pero no te preocupes, haré algo que te gustará- Produciendo una ironía con respecto a lo que Cupcake había dicho la noche anterior y con un movimiento brusco, levantó sus brazos colocándole unas esposas.

* * *

-!WHAT!- Exclamaron Puppet y BB al mismo tiempo -!¿QUÉ MIERDA?!- Gritó el pelinegro a más no poder.

-Ahora por interrumpirme me iré a dormir, les dejo con el suspenso hasta mañana par de tarados- Golden se retiró de la sala oscura dejando a sus dos compañeros mirándose atónitos.


	3. 2

Robaré esta parte para que yo (la auténtica creadora llamada Luciana :V ) diga unas cositas .w.

+4k de letras, 4 seguidores, 4 favoritos, publicado el 4 del mes 4, al 4 le restas 1 y queda 3: ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED.

150 Visitas asdsadasfasaasd me siento happy (? Porque es el primer ff de FNAF que publico, y no soy muy buena escribiendo uvu, pero los reviews me motivan a seguir 3

Lamentablemente he de portar en mi celular el PDF del libro original 50 Sombras del gay, miré las primeras 150 páginas en 10 minutos mientras estábamos en la sala de video del colegio, y cuando creí haberle dado una oportunidad...¿Qué carajo acabo de leer? Ni hablar del contrato (sí, el contrato original dura 10 páginas)

Me callo y los dejo con Golden el narrador que seguirá con esta loca historia.

* * *

Capítulo 2: El contrato

Dejando la tasa de té vacía sobre la mesa, Golden se acomodó en la silla y sin decir ni hola (porque es así de forro) siguió relatando aunque vio que su compañero pelinegro levantó la mano.

-Puppet, gracias a Scott que levantaste la mano en vez de interrumpirme, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- Le preguntó con la amabilidad más grande que puede tener.

-¿No es un poco exagerado eso del...castigo?-

-Claro que sí, excepto para un masoquista, es tan normal como desayunar cada mañana-

:okay:

* * *

_¨Ella podría serlo, lo puedo tomar como excusa, además ya ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez...¨ Con su decisión en manos, se dirigió a la habitación de la pelirosada._

...¿Última vez?...

* * *

¨Agh...no puedo hacer nada¨ Quejó en su mente Cup, él estaba sobre ella impidiéndole que pudiera mover las piernas, y la cadena de la esposa estaba del otro lado del marco de la cama provocando que sus brazos tampoco pudieran ejercer algún tipo de movimiento, además de lo poco que lograba hacer le causaba un leve dolor en las muñecas. Vio como sacaba otro elemento, pequeño, plateado, y con apariencia de cuchillo. Ella no dudó en abrir los ojos como platos !¿En qué estaba pensando hacer?! Apuntó con el filo su delicado cuello mientras sus labios casi entraban en contacto con ella, lograba sentir su respiración tan pasiva, mientras que ella estaba demasiado agitada por los nervios.

-No...No me lastimes !Me arrepiento de lo que hice!-

Solo recibió como respuesta una pequeña sonrisa y una ronca pero seductora voz susurrándole al oído.

-Es parte de nuestro contrato, yo no estaré con ninguna chica, y tú tendrás tu castigo-

-¿Y e-ese castigo?- Su cuerpo iba a estallar del miedo y de los nervios.

-Solo serás mía...y podré hacer lo que quiera contigo, empezando por este vestido que me canso de verlo-

Su hermoso vestido, su precioso y adorado vestido, había empezado a rasgarlo del cuello hacia abajo, tirando de él, haciéndolo añicos, dejándola solo en ropa interior y con un sonrojo inexplicable.

-Así está mucho mejor- Dijo mientras recorría con sus manos cada parte de su suave cuerpo, el contacto de las yemas frías de sus dedos no podían evitar hacerla estremecer totalmente, produciendo nuevamente un punzante dolor en sus muñecas. Iba a dejarse manipular, no podía hacer nada contra él y su odiosa mirada tan seductora, lo maldeció en todas las formas mentalmente posibles, no podía ser tan sexy, y negaba la idea de que solo sería para ella y nadie más. Volvió a acercarse y esta vez la besó, aunque ella fue torpe al principio, en instantes le tomó el ritmo y se unieron en un apasionado beso, vaya que se sentía jodidamente bien. Al rato se separaron por la falta de aire dejando un fino hilo de saliva entre ellos.

-Quisiera seguir-

-!Ah!- No pudo evitar gemir al sentir sus dedos deslizarse suavemente sobre sus bragas. ¨Si sigue te viola, si sigue te viola, si sigue te viola¨.

-Pero dejare que descanses, mañana te esperaré en la oficina- Dándole un beso en la frente antes de tomar el picaporte de la puerta.

¨Si no sigue no te viola, si no sigue no te viola¨.

-!Eh, espera! !Mi vestido! !Y sigo atada!-

-Lo del vestido me encargaré yo, eso lo sabrás mañana cuando te despiertes, y lo de seguir atada...-Esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa- Te ves tierna así- Cerrando despacio sin hacer ruido.

-...Hijo de...-

Con una incomodidad extrema, tuvo que hacer lo posible para conciliar el sueño, tardó muchos minutos, pero al menos lo logró.

* * *

_!Cumpleaños de Freddy!_

Se refregó los ojos y dio un profundo bostezo, se llevó la sorpresa de que estaba suelta y tenía al pie de su cama un vestido muy parecido al de ella, pero con una mejor tela. Recordando lo que el castaño le dijo anoche, se apuró en colocarse su nueva prenda, lucía mucho mejor y se veía más...niña.

¨Mientras más niña, mejor, idiota¨.

Salió al pasillo e ignorando a cualquiera, se dirigió a la oficina. Con un traje azul oscuro, un moño negro, y su pelo extra suave, ahí estaba Freddy esperándola con unas hojas bastantes escritas.

-Toma asiento nena- Le indicó la silla del frente.

Odiaba esa silla, sobre todo porque se sentía acosada por ese oscuro ventilador negro que ni una gota de aire daba, pero aún seguía conectado.

-Como decidimos ayer, yo acepté tu petición, ahora tú tienes que aceptar la mía-Invirtió los papeles con una lapicera para firmar y anotar.

-¿Es necesario?-

-Sí, además, es mi cumpleaños-

¨De vuelta esa mirada seductora, no voy a poder leer tranquila así...En fin, no parece la gran cosa este texto¨

-Solo leelo y anota en donde se debe- Entrelazó sus dedos mientras esperaba- Y con mucha atención, puedo esperar todo lo que sea, ah y por favor, no te molestes en leer lo subrayado, no te sirve de nada leerlo, en serio toda palabra que este subrayada NI LA LEAS-

¨¿Por qué tanto problema con lo que está subrayado?¨

CONTRATO día _ de _ (Fecha de Inicio) Sr. Freddy Grey, con domicilio en la pizzería Freddy´s Fazbears Pizza (el Amo) y la Srta. Cupcake con domilicio en el mismo lugar (la Sumisa).

TÉRMINOS FUNDAMENTALES: El propósito fundamental de este contrato es permitir que la sumisa explore su sensualidad y sus límites de forma segura y su bienestar. El amo y la sumisa acuerdan y admiten que todo lo que suceda bajo los términos de este contrato será consenuado y confidencial, y estará sujeto a los límites acordados y a los procedimientos de seguridad que se contemplan en este contrato. Bla bla bla...

FUNCIONES: El amo será responsable del bienestar y del entrenamiento, la orientación y la disciplina de la Sumisa. Decidirá el tipo de entrenamiento, la orientación y la disciplina, y el momento y el lugar de administrarlos, atendiendo a los términos acordados, los límites y los procedimientos de seguridad establecidos en este contrato o añadidos en la cláusula. Bla bla bla...

INICIO Y VIGENCIA: El amo y la sumisa firman este contrato en la fecha de inicio, consientes de su naturaleza y comprometiéndose a acatar sus condiciones sin excepción.

DISPONIBILIDAD: La sumisa estará disponible para su amo todos los días a cualquier hora y en cualquier momento. Bla bla bla...

**NORMAS 1:**

Obediencia: La sumisa obedecerá inmediatamente todas las instrucciones del amo, sin dudar, sin reservas y de forma expeditiva. La sumisa aceptará cualquier cosa sexual que el amo se le cante en cualquier momento.

Sueño: La sumisa garantizará que duerme como mínimo ocho horas diarias cuando no esté con el amo.

Comida: Para cuidar su bienestar y salud, la sumisa comerá entre horas, a excepción de fruta.

Ropa: Durante la vigencia del contrato, la sumisa solo llevará ropa que el amo haya aprobado. El amo ofrecerá un presupuesto de ropa, puede acompañar cuando sea a la sumisa a comprar ropa, la ropa es fundamental, la ropa se resume en ropa.

Higiene personal: ¿Es muy obvio no?

Seguridad: La sumisa no beberá en exceso, ni fumará, ni tomará drogas, ni correrá riesgos innecesarios.

Cualidades personales: La sumisa solo mantendrá relaciones sexuales con el amo. La sumisa se comportará en todo momento con respeto y humildad. Debe comprender que su conducta influye totalmente en la del amo.

El incumplimiento de cualquiera de las normas anteriores será inmediatamente castigado y el amo determinará cuál será la gravedad de este.

**NORMAS 2:** Nada de fuego y nada de electricidad.

¨¿Qué rayos? Está todo subrayado lo siguiente, Freddy dijo que ni me tomara la molestia de leerlo, bueno, un poquito no está mal¨

**NORMAS 3: No se puede discutir ni se acordará entre ambas partes.**

**La sumisa deberá aceptar lo siguiente.**

**Acepta que se le venden los ojos.**

**Acepta que se la amordace.**

**Bondage con cuerda Bondage con cinta adhesiva Bondage con muñequeras Otros tipos de bondage de cuero Bondage con esposas y grilletes.**

**Manos al frente Muñecas con tobillos Tobillos a objetos, muebles, etc. Codos Barras rígidas Manos a la espalda Suspensión Rodillas**

**Azotes con pala Latigazos Azotes con vara Mordiscos Hielo Cera caliente Otros tipos/métodos de dolor que ni te puedes imaginar.**

**Felación Penetración vaginal y anal Ingestión Masturbación Fisting vaginal y anal.**

**Vibradores Consoladores Tapones anales Otros juguetes vaginales/anales.**

-¿Tiene alguna duda señorita?-

-¿Qué es un contrato?-

* * *

-Eso es traumante- Dijo Puppet con la voz seca

-¿Quieres que te nombre lo de las pinzas genitales también?-


	4. 3

Estoy escribiendo esta historia en vez de estudiar para lengua y química TwT Me obsesioné demasiado en seguirla.

* * *

Capítulo 3: El cuarto azul (rojo para los que tienen que ir al oculista)

-Si apenas tienen para la renta de la pizzería ¿De dónde sacó la plata tu hermano?-

Estirando los brazos contestó el rubio -Niño, cuando seas más grande, descubrirás un mundo llamado ¨:magia:¨ - Haciendo con los brazos un arcoiris.

* * *

-Pues...es un papel escrito donde se hace una especie de pacto que no se puede romper, algo así como una promesa, pero obviamente escrita- Contestó cálidamente el oso.

-Ya veo, no tengo más dudas- Ella tomó la lapicera e hizo una pequeña firma al final de la hoja.

-Ahora tienes que irte, vamos a abrir en unos minutos y tenemos muchas cosas por hacer-

Asintiendo con la cabeza salió del lugar y se dirigió al pabellón principal, Toy Chica la descubrió y le indicó que fuera hasta ella. Se saludaron y le comentó que tenía planeado a la noche salir a comer a algún restaurante para celebrar el cumpleaños de Freddy, ya que casi todos estaban bastantes cansados y necesitaban un respiro. La rubia notó un poco agitada a Cupcake y no pudo evitar preguntar la razón.

-Seguramente es porque...robé un energizante de la heladera-

-Jiji, tú eres pequeña para andar tomando esas cosas-

¨Si supieras lo que tendré que tomar...¨

-Sí jaja, solo quería probar ¿Has visto a los demás?-

-Bonnie y Foxy creo que se tomaron un día de campo, me parece que andan en algo raro esos dos, Bonbon está afinando el bajo para reemplazar a Bonnie, Toy Freddy me está ayudando a preparar pizza, Chica y Mangle andan en la sala de premios junto con BG-

-Gracias-

* * *

La rutina siguió normal, solo que esta vez concurrió más gente de la normal y tuvieron que trabajar mucho más, por supuesto Cupcake y sus enemigas no intercambiaron ni una sola mirada, se la pasaron encima de Freddy tratando de que éste se sintiera atraído por Chica, lamentablemente para ellas, no lo lograron.

Llegada las 8 PM Toy Freddy cerró el lugar controlando de que nadie quedara adentro y luego avisó por parlantes colocados en toda la instalación de que se prepararan formalmente para irse a comer.

* * *

Chica bastante decepcionada se colocó una musculosa fina y suelta de color amarillo con tonos decrecientes a naranja que cubría un cinturón color marrón que presionaba un short negro simple, quizás por lo menos esperaba recibir una mirada de él mientras que Mangle solo se vistió con un vestido rosa a lunares blancos. Para el calzado ambas decidieron ponerse zapatos amarillos y unos aros de bolitas del mismo color.

La peliblanca mientras le cepilló el cabello trató de animarla contándole anécdotas graciosas de ella, pero no funcionó, su amiga seguía muy mal, además sabiendo que Freddy había besado a Cup, según lo que le había relatado Balloon Girl.

-Vamos Chica, tal vez ella se lo tiró, sabes que él es muy tímido y ni se animaría-

-Tienes razón, seguramente fue forzado, me dan más motivos de odiarla-

Sonó la puerta interrumpiéndolas, Mangle la abrió y vió a BG, llevaba un vestido azul a rayas rosas con calcetines del mismo patrón y zapatos con abrojos de color rosa.

-Nos tenemos que ir chicas- Les avisó agitada

Ambas asintieron, apagaron la luz y se fueron a reunirse en la puerta con los demás. Cuando llegaron Bonbon mandó a Chica a buscar a Freddy que se encontraba en su oficina, seguramente haciendo papeleo, con un poco de nervios fue y se topó con Cupcake, quedó estupefacta al ver su vestido negro brillante que combinaba con un collar demasiado costoso y unos aros de plumas que se dejaban ver totalmente ya que llevaba una cola en el pelo extra planchado. Ni se molestó en mirarla y siguió de largo, por detrás incluso se veía mucho mayor de lo que aparentaba. Sacudió la cabeza volviendo en si y abrió la puerta donde se encontraba el castaño.

-Hola Chica, sé que ya nos tenemos que ir, solo estaba acomodando estos papeles-

-Oh, entonces disculpa- Bajó la mirada avergonzada.

Hizo una pequeña risa y se acercó a ella.

-No veo porque tienes que disculparte- Colocó una mano en su mejilla -Te ves muy linda-

La rubia se sonrojó totalmente !La llamó linda! Nunca pensó que se le atevería a decir eso, y la situación se ponía más incómoda al estar solos.

* * *

-Tanto se tardaran esos dos...- Comentó Bonnie a Foxy.

-Ni me importa, por cierto ¿Viste como está vestida Cupcake?-

-Sí, parece una chica de mi edad, se ve demasiado provocativa-

* * *

-Fre-Freddy t-tenemos q...que irnos...para- Aunque su interior quería que él siguiera dándole besos y alguna que otra pequeña mordida en el cuello.

-Tienes razón, por cierto, ni se te ocurra decirle esto a alguien- Se separó de ella y fueron hacia la entrada principal, Chica seguía sin decir una sola palabra, no lo podía creer, tuvo un tipo de contacto con el chico de sus sueños, estaba muy ansiosa por refregárselo en la cara a su enemiga pelirosada, pero recordó la advertencia que le había dicho Freddy y decidió callarse en todo el camino.

* * *

Llegados al restaurante varios se quedaron impresionados con el lugar, era muy grande y lujoso, al igual que la gente que estaba cenando. Los toys se quedaron mirando la pecera gigante que había en la entrada mientras Freddy hablaba con el encargado por la reserva. Anteriormente Bonbon le dijo que hiciera una llamada para reservar una mesa con bastantes sillas porque solía concurrir mucha gente.

Les indicó una mesa bastante larga ubicada en el sector izquierdo, justo con una pantalla plana en el frente. Bonbon fue la primera en ubicarse seguida por Mangle, Chica y los demás. Cupcake quedó en medio de Bonnie y Foxy bien pegada a la mesa, a petición de la coneja, y como si fuera poco, al frente se sentó Freddy dedicándole una sonrisa como la persona amigable que es.

El mesero vino en un rato anotando los pedidos mientras otro colocaba bebidas a lo largo de la mesa. Les avisó que en 15 minutos estaría la comida y se fue. Inmediatamente todos se pusieron a charlar, exceptuando Cupcake, que estaba lejos de Toy Chica y Bonbon, y tampoco podía hablar con Foxy o Bonnie, ya que ambos se estaban whatsappeando por culpa de ella. Además tenía que bajar la cabeza y jugar con sus dedos a causa de que podía sentir como el castaño la miraba.

Al paso del rato la comida llegó y la conversación se vio interrumpida, un relajo para la rosada que tenía algo en que entretenerse. Siguieron pasando los minutos y todos habían acabado su plato por lo cual volvieron a conversar incomodándola nuevamente.

-!Cupcake! ¿Qué pasa?- Se sorpendieron Foxy y Bonnie al ver que de la nada se sobresaltó su compañera, estaba tratando de contenerse y sus mejillas estaban coloradas.

-Ngh...mi estómago...ah...- Apenas pudo contestar ella tratando de ocultar lo que verdaderamente sucedía, con la punta del zapato Freddy trazaba círculos sobre su ropa interior. Se llevó las manos a la boca para impedir que algún gemido se le escapara simulando tener ganas de vomitar.

-!Cup vamos al baño te llevo!- Exclamó preocupada Toy Chica, al igual que los demás incluso Mangle, BG y Chica, se creyeron que realmente estaba por vomitar. Ella solo ladeó la cabeza hacia ambos lados negando.

-Te ves muy mal, en serio- Dijo Mangle en seco.

-No...agh...ya se me va a pasar-

-Trata de pensar en algo lindo-

Clavó sus ojos en Freddy con ansias de asestarle el cuchillo que tenía al frente de sus narices por lo que acabó de decirle. Él seguía mirando tranquilo mientras no se detenía en torturarla.

-Ya...ya se me está pasando-

Se detuvo provocando que ella diera un profundo suspiro. Los demás decidieron pagar rápido e irse por las dudas que nuevamente Cupcake quisiera vomitar y causar problemas. En el camino casi nadie habló, solo por un momento Mangle preguntando a la rosada si estaba mejor.

Al llegar se despidieron y cada uno fue a su habitación, solo quedaron en el pasillo Cup y Freddy, éste la había detenido antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?- Le preguntó aún de espaldas.

Ni se molestó en responderle, bruscamente le jaló del pelo llevándola a la otra habitación y tirándola a la cama dejando con llave la puerta.

-!Ay!- Quejándose por el dolor producido en el cuero cabelludo trató de incorporarse con los codos en el suave cubrecama aterciopelado teniendo una muy buena vista de lo que se hacía llamar ¨habitación de descanso¨.

A los lados de la puerta había una preciada colección de varas, fustas, barandillas, látigos y unos extraños elementos con plumas. En el techo una rejilla de metal de la que cuelgan todo tipo de cuerdas, cadenas y grilletes. Pegado a la pared un banco acolchado junto con un estante de madera con palos de billar de varios tamaños y grosores, mientras que en la otra esquina había una mesa larga con dos taburetes abajo. A pocos centímetros de ella un sofá negro, con solo verlo uno se da cuenta que es realmente cómodo, se inclinó un poco más y descubrió más cadenas y esposas relucientes.

-Este cuarto azul es perfecto para dormir tranquilo- Mencionó sarcásticamente.

¨¿Azul? Creí que era rojo¨ Pensó confundido el castaño.

Al volver de la realidad se dio cuenta que él estaba sentado en el sofá del pie de la cama con la piernas cruzadas sosteniendo un látigo.

-Fue divertido tocarte hace un rato, pero prefiero que ahora lo hagas tú, y si te detienes...- Se levantó y movió el brazo produciendo que el látigo chocara contra el hombro derecho de la niña.

-!AY!- Gritó tratando de soportar el punzante dolor que recorría toda la zona afectada.

-Eso sucederá- Volvió a sentarse de piernas cruzadas sonriendo.

¨Adiós vieja Cupcake¨

Y despacio se acomodó bajando lentamente la mano derecha.


	5. 4

Capítulo ¿0?

_-!Estoy cansado de tus tonterías!-_

_Ella solo seguía tomando de esa botella de vidrio mirando al horizonte._

_-!Necesito que me escuches!-_

_La tiró violentamente contra la pared, haciendo añicos el cristal._

_-Lo sentimos mucho, haremos lo mejor que podamos-_

_Dos hombres entraron a la cocina agarrando a la mujer de los brazos y tirándola hacia el auto que esperaba afuera. Ésta hizo lo posible por soltarse, por seguir aferrada a sus botellas, por seguir con su rutina alcohólica._

_-No llores hermanito...Ella se fue- Una voz plácida que inundó la sala de paz._

_-Tengo miedo- Lloriqueó quebrado abrazando a su hermano._

_-Te ayudaré a armar tus pertenencias, te llevaré a un lugar mejor, lejos de ese...monstruo-_

_Unidos de la mano subieron las escaleras para armar la valija y abandonar ese infierno llamado hogar._

_-¿Dónde me llevarás hermano?- Preguntó dudoso mientras subía al auto._

_-Ya verás...- Contestó con los ojos lagrimosos._

_Luego de un largo camino se detuvieron en una casa modesta donde esperaba una gentil señora mayor en la puerta. Los recibió con una gran sonrisa y los invitó a entrar, la primera sala estaba habitada por varios niños, casi todos pequeños, que al mirar a los visitantes se quedaron mudos y quietos._

_-Niños, no se asusten, es un nuevo amigo para todos- Con un gesto le indicó al pequeño que entrara y hablara con los demás para socializarse, por supuesto él seguía sin entender nada de lo que sucedía y por qué estaba ahí. Se sentó al frente de un niño de pelo rojizo con un sombrero de barco hecho con papel de diario. Con un intercambio de sonrisas ambos empezaron a jugar y hablar de ellos mismos, ese fue el momento donde conoció a Foxy, de 6 años, de personalidad aventurera y curiosa. Siguieron jugando mientras el hermano mayor y la señora seriamente se pusieron a hablar._

_-No se porqué no hice esto antes...- Se lamentaba aquel hombre rubio._

_-Ya está, ya sucedió, ahora el estará en buenas manos, amo a los chicos y lo cuidaré como mi propio hijo-_

_-Realmente lo siento...él no entiende nada, aún con su edad...yo no estoy en condiciones de mantenerlo-_

_-Por supuesto que no, lo entiendo, te ha sido muy difícil encontrar empleo-_

_-Cada vez que volvía, él estaba ahí asustado, y ella ebria, como de costumbre...-_

_Intercambiando unas palabras más, el hombre se despidió y se subió a su auto._

_-¿A dónde vas hermano?-_

_-Freddy, ya volveré, te lo prometo-_

_Esa fue la primera y última vez que le mintió._

* * *

_3 Años más tarde_

_-Vamos a tener que hacer muchos cambios aquí- Decía la señora Leia mientras miraba el lugar recién alquilado -¿Qué opinan chicos?-_

_-Una pizzería...interesante- Dijo indiferente Foxy._

_-!Será divertido!- Gritaban Bonbon y Toy Chica aturdiendo al pobre Freddy que cargaba a Chica en sus brazos._

_Aquella mujer de bondadoso corazón escondía un poder adquisitivo alto, debido a una herencia familiar, pero la crianza de la madre le enseñó a vivir la vida tranquila, por lo que había decidido guardar todos los fondos para algo que fuera realmente necesario. Y allí apareció como anuncio un local que se alquilaba, sin dudarlo llamó y lo compró, planeaba convertirlo en una gran pizzería llena de diversión y entretenimiento, algo que verdaderamente disfrutarían los niños el día de mañana. Con ayuda del más grande, Freddy de 13 años, comenzaron a ubicar lo que sería en el futuro las habitaciones, la oficina, el salón, la cocina, la sala de premios, sala de vestidores, etc. Arquitectos por aquí, arquitectos por allá, colegio por aquí, guardería por allá._

_Pero no nos vamos a centrar en cómo se construyó la pizzería, ni de donde llegaron los otros niños, nos centraremos en un hecho que pasó otros 3 años más tarde._

* * *

_3 AM_

_Abrió la puerta, había llegado recién de una juntada con amigos de la secundaria, estaba muy cansado y algo mareado, a pesar de que solo había tomado un trago de alcohol. Se dirigió tranquilo hacia su habitación siendo interrumpido por un haz de luz en el suelo, giró curioso su cuerpo y vio que provenía de la oficina, con cuidado de no hacer ruido se fue acercando y se puso sobre la puerta, tratando de espiar lo que ocurría._

_-Sarah...- Lloraba Leia sentada sobre el escritorio._

_¨¿Sarah? ¿Quién será?¨_

_-!Chico!-_

_Una niña pelirosada de 3 años caminó hacia él estirando los brazos para que la alzara, al verla se produjo una sonrisa automática en su cara, era tan tierna y alegre, excepto que cuando la alzó ésta le tiró del pelo riendo._

_-!Au! Eso no es gracioso-_

_-Siiii-_

_-Ya verás cuando te tire el pelo si te va a divertir-_

_Siendo interrumpidos por Leia que estaba de brazos cruzados._

_-Mmm hola ¿Quién es esta niña?-_

_-¿Sabes la hora que es?-_

_-Las 3 de la mañana ¿Cierto?-_

_-¿A ti te parecen horas correctas de llegar?-_

_-Tampoco iba a caer a la medianoche, estoy creciendo, tengo derecho a venir tarde-_

_Dando un leve suspiro -Cuando se duerma te cuento-_

_-Déjamelo a mi, ya me acostumbré con Chica y Mangle._

_Con apenas una sonrisa en su cara, la mujer asintió y esperó de vuelta en la oficina, ocultando aquella inmensa tristeza que la carcomía, y estaba decidida a solo contar una parte de lo que realmente había pasado y la identidad de esa Sarah._

_-Bien pequeña, es muy tarde para andar despierto, así que vamos a dor..-_

_Unos ronquidos lo interrumpieron, la niña se había quedado totalmente dormida._

_¨Soy muy bueno en esto¨_

_La dejó sobre su cama, cubriéndola con las sábanas para asegurarse de que no tuviera frío. Después apagó las luces y volvió con Leia para hablar del tema._

_-¿Y bien? Es adorable- No pudo evitar bostezar por el cansancio._

_-Se llama Cheryl...es la hija de Sarah Katrine...la conocía desde que era pequeña- Volvió a dejar caer lágrimas -La atropellaron hoy...y murió en el traslado al hospital-_

_-Pe-pero ¿Su familia?-_

_-Iba en el auto con sus abuelos, manejaba el padre, fue el único que se salvó...pero...sigue inconciente, yo era casi una hermana de la madre de Sarah, por eso es que contactaron conmigo, además sabiendo que yo cuido niños-_

_-Entonces cuando al padre le den de alta se irá... -Leia notó que la última frase la mencionó con menos ánimo._

_-No, su padre...no creo que la pueda mantener...-Se levantó finalizando la conversación._

_Al llegar a su cuarto Cheryl estaba dada vuelta, ahora tenía la cabeza donde deberían ir los pies. Se metió a la cama y se hizo bolita para tratar de no molestarla._


	6. 5

**Disculpen la tardanza TwT Anduve con pruebas de varias materias y no me surgían ideas para continuar la historia :C Pero les traigo lo que todos querían.**

**Veo que les está pareciendo divertida y buena, se la he mostrado a varios amigos y de todos recibí la misma pregunta ¿Cómo es que Golden sabe todo eso? Sho si les digo les cago la historia entera :3**

**Por cierto, lo que está en cursiva lo digo sho (o anónimo para los friends). Lo subrayado son flashbacks .w. **

_-Es repugnante y me sorprende que su cerebro no haya captado la gravedad de sus acciones-_

_-Pero no debemos terminar ahora, tenemos que saber que sucedió mucho antes-_

_-Lo sé- Se refregó los ojos y añadió -Ya llevamos una hora y aún no obtenemos la clave-_

_-Todo a su tiempo Jeremy...todo a su tiempo...-_

_El menor suspiró y añadió un último comentario antes de continuar._

_-Odio mi trabajo-_

Capítulo 4 (Parte 1) : Una familia feliz

Se detuvo, no podía, CLARO que no podía. Se negó aunque tuviera que costarle un precio alto. Cerró los ojos y respiró. Al abrirlos él estaba de pie acercandose muy lentamente, de esa forma si que daba miedo, le erizó el cuerpo entero y tragó saliva. A muy poca distancia de ella levantó el brazo para asestar otro intenso dolor en vaya a saber que parte de su cuerpo esta vez.

*Knock Knock*

Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta sobresaltado, volvieron a escuchar otro golpe más y Freddy se acercó a la puerta, definitivamente alguien estaba enojado. Tomó la manija y la giró despacio, mostrándose solo él para ocultar lo que había detrás.

-Freddy, disculpa la hora pero...tengo una duda-

¨¿Qué hago? ¿Debo escapar? ¿Hay alguna salida?

Cupcake debatió en su mente mientras analizaba cada parte de la habitación, evidentemente había una ventana pero estaba muy alto sobre ella. Siguió mirando y se levantó para empujar una mesa contra la pared, luego agarró una silla y la puso encima con cuidado de no hacer tanto ruido, pues Freddy se encontraba afuera hablando con Chica mas tenía buenos oídos. Primeró subió a la pieza de madera, después a la silla y seguido abrió la ventana circular, miró hacia abajo y había un arbusto así que acto seguido se tiró provocándose algunos rasguños por parte de las pequeñas ramitas. Poco dolorida se levantó y empezó a correr inconcientemente ¿Por qué corría? No tenía a ningún lugar a donde ir ¿Por qué no quizo volver? Miedo, todo se resumía en miedo, había experimentado mucho más de lo que ella creía, hasta creyó que podría llegar a morir.

Siguió corriendo, pasando cuadras sin una alma vagueando, solo unos pocos autos, de los cuales uno se detuvo a unos metros de distancia. Cup volteó para ver y se encontró con un extraño hombre de pelo negro que le tapaba casi todo el rostro salvo su ojo derecho de color violeta que hacía juego con su traje. Se quedó piedra viendo como éste iba a donde ella y la empujaba hacia el callejón escondido de esa cuadra. Justo en ese momento pasó otro auto, para ser más exacto un Fiat 600 rojo (tremendo autazo) a velocidad muy alta.

_-¿No podíamos venir mañana?-_

_-Que no mierda, y es tu culpa porque no tengamos wazap-_

_-Okay uvu ¿Puedo poner la canción torn daun 4 wat?-_

_-Tu inglés me acaba de dar 5 tipos de cáncer-_

_-!MIRA ESA TIENDA!-_

_Puppet se desvió casi subiendo a la vereda por culpa del grito de BB._

_-!Mira lo que haces pendejo!-_

_-Una sex shop :V -_

_-ewe entremos-_

_Y pensar que la tienda estaba al lado del callejón._

_-Siento haber escuchado un grito-_

_-Deja las drogas niño-_

_-Oshe pero si la droga es buena-_

-!N-No!- Gritó inútilmente Cupcake cuando el extraño la arrinconaba en la parte más oscura sin permitirle la huida. Volvió a gritar más fuerte pero fue callada por la mano de ese hombre que ahora le estaba subiendo la parte baja de su vestido. Cerró los ojos, empezó a llorar silenciosamente y le vino a la mente un recuerdo casi perdido.

_-¿Por qué estás tan triste?-_

_Preguntó la infantil pelirosa de 7 años. Estaba en frente de Freddy quien tenía la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos mientras lloraba desde hacía rato_

_-...Mi madre...-_

_Se quebró peor, su madre había muerto. Le fue muy doloroso, aún cuando la causa fue por sobredosis. Desde mucho antes que él naciera ella vivía emborrachándose y siempre discutía con su hijo mayor Golden, éste trataba de hacer que reflexionara pero era en vano. Viendo la situación él trataba de buscar mejores empleos, quería sacar a su hermanito de esa terrible vivienda e irse a vivir a una casa gigante junto con su novia. Todos los días robaba un espacio de su horario para estar con Freddy y salir a pasear o hacer alguna actividad._

_Cherryl se acercó y lo abrazó tiernamente, él correspondió y se quedaron en silencio._

_-No llores, es malo llorar- El castaño se quedó mirándola -Cuando lloro pienso que las cosas irán de mal en peor así que trato de sonreír o pensar en algo bonito que podría llegar a hacer el día de mañana._

Trató de pensar en algo bueno, pero al abrir sus ojos su mente se bloqueó. Ese hombre la estaba por manipular, y de una manera para nada agradable. La tiró al suelo y comenzó a pasar sus dedos suavemente por su cuerpo, para ella fue totalmente desagradable, había sido manoseada por Freddy, pero la sensación fue otra, lo hacía con dulzura. Se arrepintió totalmente de haber huido, cerró los ojos y volvió a pensar. Lo quería, lo deseaba, quería tenerlo ahí, quería disfrutar de un minuto más juntos. Lástima que quizás ya no lo podría volver a ver.

Abrió los ojos y se estremeció, sintió algo entrar dentro de ella. Trató de volverse a resistir pero fracasó, él comenzó a hacer círculos con su dedo provocando que ésta se arqueara. Con una sonrisa maliciosa lo sacó y volvió a meterlo, viendo el sufrimiento de su víctima introdujo uno más y repitió el proceso.

_-Estaba interesante ewe-_

_-Oshe sho creo que hay alguien en ese oscuro y angosto callejón muy sospechoso donde cualquier inocente persona podría ser asaltada por un tipo a las 1 de la mañana-_

_-Tienes razón, pero me chupa un huevo-_

_-Entonces a mí dos :V -_

_Ambos abrieron las puertas para entrar al auto y fueron detenidos al escuchar un potente grito proveniente del mismísimo lugar._

_-Sho te dije y no me hiciste caso :C -_

_-Mierda bueno vamos a ver-_

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas al sentir su lengua saborear su clítoris, demasiado horrible para expresar. Se detuvo para mirarla y ver sus lágrimas, empezó a bajarse el cierre y recibió un golpe por parte de un palo de madera, cayó al suelo y se dejó ver a Puppet y a BB sorprendidos con los ojos como platos.

-!¿QUÉ¡!- El niño narcotraficamente no sabía si morir por un desangrado nasal o ayudar a la pobre niña que estaba en un estado de ¨sueño¨-

-Mira lo que pasa pelotudo cuando no avisas -

-Pero weón sho te dije que escucha...-

-NO DIJISTE NADA-

La marioneta tomó a la chica en sus brazos y la llevó hacia el auto de ellos colocándola acostada en el asiento de atrás. Trataron de hacerla reaccionar, pues parecía estar dormida y a la vez despierta.

-Mejor lo hacemos a la antigua-

El niño la bofeteó dos veces y recibió una patada de Cup quien se apoyó en los codos y los miró desconcertada.

-¿M-Me van a hacer algo?-

-Sho quisiera pero me pegaste en mi lugar especial T-T-

-Cállate idiota...lo siento pequeña, la fallan las neuronas a causa de la droga, en fin, me puedes decir !¿Qué carajos haces a estas horas?!-

-Y-Yo...yo...no lo recuerdo-

Mintió, no quería dejar salir a la luz su terrible secreto, más con extraños ¿Quién no se traumaría si le dijeras que estás escapando de un tipo masoquista que te quiere dar duro por todos los lados donde pueda?

-¿Al menos recuerdas tu nombre y de donde eres?-

-Sí, me llamo Cherryl y soy de la pizzería Fazbear-

Puppet y BB se miraron sorprendidos.

-!Freddy! Justamente íbamos en camino para allá-

-¿Son amigos?-

-¿Amigos? Somos sus mejores amigos desde que él tenía...em...-

-14 años- Añadió el chico.

-Vaya, él nunca me contó sobre ustedes-

-Hijoefruta- Dijeron al unísono los dos compañeros.

-Disculpen, debo volver rápido a la pizzería, y díganme cual es su motivo por el que van a esta hora-

-Bueno verás- Comenzó a relatar Puppet mientras tomaba el volante -Venimos a traer malas noticias personalmente

-¿Qué clase de noticias?

Ambos bajaron la cabeza y respiraron profundamente. Puppet no siguió hablando así que BB prosiguió.

-Nos enteramos por el diario, el mismo accidente-

-¿Cuál accidente?-

-Hace años atrás, 8 más o menos, una familia iba en auto cuando fueron embestidos por una camioneta conducida por un grupo de amigos alcoholizados, la mujer murió ..el hombre quedó gravemente herido y la niña por suerte no sufrió daños-

-Vaya, se parece mucho a la historia que Freddy me contó por parte de su cuidadora llamada Leia-

Y comenzó a relatarles rápidamente el mismo acontecimiento, una mujer, acompañada de su pareja y sus padres tuvieron un accidente donde todos murieron menos el más joven.

-Que extraño...Leia le mintió- Comentó Puppet a su compañero

-¿No crees que ella se parece mucho a...?-

-¿Entonces?- Interrumpió la pelirosada.

-Creo que te han contado algo erróneo, esa mujer no tenía padres, era una niña que se crió en el mismo orfanato de Leia, y venían junto con la hija-

-No entiendo a que va esto-

-Hoy hubo un accidente bastante parecido, con la diferencia de que la víctima fue una de las restantes, el hombre- BB suspiró mientras veía por la ventana como iban llegando a destino.

-El hermano de Freddy-

**No sé que decir... YOLO ewe no me imagino la cara de ustedes leyendo el final de este capítulo AMO dejarlos en suspenso.**

**PD: Si odiaban al hombre de morado ahora lo odian peor, me dio asco a mi misma relatar lo sucedido así que lo hice bien corto.**

**PD 2: La parte 2 creo que será pura limonada :V**

**PD 3: ¿Qué les parece el duo de BB y Puppet?**


	7. 6

**Estoy happy de que les haya gustado 3 Shi soy mala porque me gusta hacer los capis cortitos, y este lo será mucho más (?**

**Hora del capítulo bueno, ya tú sabes.**

**Por cierto, lo que Golden relata, no es que realmente lo está relatando tal cual, obviamente sho lo explico más detallado, por ejemplo mientras yo digo lo que pasó entre Vincent y Cup él solamente dice la violó :v .**

* * *

_-Mike creo que está haciendo efecto, debemos terminar esto, podremos hablar con los demás más tarde-_

_El oscuro lo miró y asintió con la cabeza._

* * *

Puppet y BB intercambiaron miradas confusas, el rubio empezó a parpadear varias veces y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados.

-No te que-quedes ahí, sigue- La marioneta lo incentivó a seguir hablando.

-...Ah...está bien...- Golden frunció el entrecejo y continuó.

* * *

Parte 2

-Freddy ¿Por qué?-

Chica bostezó provocando que sus ojos violetas brillaran aún más. Él bajó la mirada, sabía a lo que ella se refería. ¿Había actuado inconcientemente? No tenía control sobre si mismo para resistirse, la tentación era su debilidad y se había prometido a no estar con ninguna otra chica. Levantó de nuevo la cabeza y posó su mano sobre el pelo de la rubia.

-No lo sé...-

Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca, la niña se apenó un poco y tomó su mano para llevarlo hasta la cocina. Se sentaron juntos con un pote de helado y comenzaron a hablar de cosas al azar, sin nunca tocar el tema que había sucedido hace horas. La veía tan dulce, tan sincera, tan frágil ¿Por qué era tan difícil controlarse?

-Tienes helado-

-¿Dónde?-

-Yo te lo quito-

Lo hizo a propósito, se acercó tiernamente y pasó su lengua por la comisura de su boca, rompiendo en añicos el control del castaño. Éste la rodeó con los brazos y la besó por poco tiempo, ella estaba pensando en otra cosa. Se separó de él y bajó rápidamente arrodillándose en el suelo.

* * *

Cupcake seguía débil así que Puppet la volvió a tomar en sus brazos y se dirigió a golpear la puerta, mientras esperaba se alertó de unas marcas en su muñeca y en el cuello mas no le prestó mucha atención.

* * *

Estaba por bajarle el cierre cuando la puerta sonó sorprendiendo a ambos, Chica hizo una mueca de disgusto y Freddy se acordó de Cupcake. Le dijo que abriera la puerta mientras iba a buscar una cosa. Fue hacia su habitación y se asombró al ver que no estaba, y fue peor cuando vio la ventana abierta, supo que había escapado y le dieron ganas de llorar ¿Acaso los hombres no tienen derecho a llorar? Su mente comenzó a recrear las más perturbantes escenas que le pudiesen haber ocurrido en las calles sola. Sus ojos se aguaron y antes de que dejase caer la primera lágrima oyó el grito de Chica.

Llegó hacia destino y se encontró con BB fumando un cigarrillo y a Puppet sosteniendo a la pobre niña. Tenía rasguños en los brazos y las piernas, su pelo estaba desprolijo y los ojos rojos, dando a entender que había estado llorando.

-Primero, hola, segundo, no sé por donde comenzar- Suspiró el pelinegro.

-Cupcake...- Y cayó la primera lágrima sollozando. Chica estaba decidiendo si odiar más a su enemiga o consolar a su osito.

-Es mejor que hablemos a solas-

Freddy le indicó a la rubia que se fuera, ésta asintió y se fue a su cuarto quedando dormida al rozar su cabeza contra la almohada. El niño se fue al auto y se quedó charlando por el wazap con su novia (Tiene novia :V).

* * *

En la oficina ambos sentados; Cupcake en los brazos de Freddy.

-No sé cuál fue el motivo pero Leía te mintió-

El castaño frunció la frente mostrando su confusión.

-¿Tú conociste a la novia de tu hermano?- Él evidentemente negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero saber que le pasó a mi pequeña...-

-La encontramos en un callejón y...bueno...casi un hombre la viola-

-¿!QUÉ!?-

-!Pero no le pasó nada! Le pegamos al tipo y la trajimos-

-No entiendo como es que...escapó-

-En fin de eso no te quiero hablar, voy a resumirte en algo bien corto, la novia de tu hermano era Sarah, ella en realidad fue criada bajo Leía, su noviazgo empezó desde que tú tenías más o menos 4. Digamos que nunca le caíste muy bien, por eso se negaba a que Golden te sacara de allí, después le relató sobre su infancia y terminó convenciéndolo de que te llevara ahí. Años más tarde tuvieron una hija la cual adoraron muchísimo. Y como tu supiste ocurrió un accidente donde Sarah murió, por suerte tu hermano logró sobrevivir pero quedó muy grave, y la hija no recibió alguna lesión leve. El hospital contactó con la persona más cercana, Leía, le informaron sobre lo ocurrido y ahí enviaron a la niña. Yo sé todo esto debido a que la señora me lo contó como secreto para revelar cuando fuera necesario ya que a ti nunca te agradó esa novia que nunca conociste. Así que sin más, Cherryl es tu sobrina...o puedes considerarla como tu hija-

Aquel cuerpo frágil que casi era considerada una muñeca, era parte de su familia. Sintió agujas punzantes en su conciencia dándole más motivos para llorar, fue un depravado con ella usándola sexualmente para complacer... ¿Un espacio vacío dentro de él?

_"Debo ser lo menos directo y doloroso posible_"

-Solo vinimos para avisarte que hubo un accidente hoy- Suspiró otra vez -Golden está muerto, y mañana debemos arreglar los asuntos del funerario, así que conseguiremos como podamos internet para hablarte, ahora nos tenemos que ir a arreglar unos asuntillos con BB por lo tanto me debo ir y lo siento mucho - Sin más abandonó el lugar y dejó solos a Freddy y a Cupcake dormida.

Ahora sí que lloró, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lloró demasiado. Se levantó y tambaleándose fue hacia la habitación de la niña para depositarla en la cama. Se arrodilló y tomando una de sus manos se arrepintió de todo lo que había hecho aun con la pérdida de su querido hermano el cual amaba más que nada en su pequeño mundo. Las lágrimas surcaban sus mejilas y caían al cubrecama suave de algodón mojando una gran parte de este. De repente sintió que su mano fue entrelazada con la de ella, levantó la vista y se encontró con esos hermosos ojos azules, color que cobraba sentido, aunque en la familia Golden fue el único que heredó los ojos oscuros de su padre.

-Lo siento...- Trató de desviar la mirada para no sentirse incómoda.

-¿Por qué? - Despacio sollozó.

-Solo me escapé...y después de lo que pasó...me di cuenta que estaba inconsciente de mi misma. Yo si te quiero, prometo hacer todo lo que me digas- Ella también dejó caer una lágrima.

-No, olvida todo eso, no quiero atormentarme más-

-Escuché todo-

Soltó su mano y se levantó, dispuesto a irse.

-Me da igual- Prosiguió -Que seas mi tío o que me hayas cuidado como un padre, eso no detiene a que siga deseándote-

-Ya no puedo mirarte con estos ojos-

-Entonces mírame con otros-

Esfumando en su mente todo lo que una sociedad puede pensar de una relación de tal gravedad, se apoyó con los codos quedando sus rostros muy cerca. La besó suavemente para transmitirle cariño, ella correspondió rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. No pasó poco tiempo que introdució su lengua para jugar con la opuesta inexperta saboreando esa pequeña dulzura. Quería seguir pero fue interrumpido por la inesperada separación.

-Déjame hacer algo por ti-

Captó el mensaje y se sentó, ella se bajó al suelo y con su ayuda le quitó los pantalones muy despacio seguido de su ropa interior. Tragó saliva al ver la importante erección, añadiendo de que era la primera vez que veía una. Tomó valor e introdució el miembro en su pequeña cavidad.

* * *

**¿Qué? Sha saben que soy mala :V**


	8. 7

**Odienme con toda su alma, más de 6 meses sin publicar...saben que, a la mierda el último capítulo, esta historia !NECESITA MÁS!**

**Y cambiaré lo que tenía planeado, quiero más salseo asi que...me estoy arriesgando, no quiero cambiar el curso de la historia, ay no sé que hacer TuT creo que me tendré que alejar de la trama o empezar con una nueva víctima, hey esperen, eso suena interesante muajajajaja.**

**Chicos quiero recordarles que esta historia es una parodia/burla/humor rebuscado (? No me vengan a criticar formalmente porque la mala narrativa está hecha a propósito.**

* * *

Y justo en ese preciso momento, se escucho una voz baja de la ventana.

-Wena pibe- BB y su pandilla atacan nuevamente en el momento justo.

-¿!PERO QUÉ MIER...?!-

Después de un rato de arreglarse e ir hasta la sala principal para tener una linda charla con BB y Puppet, el duo incestuoso se encontró con Bonnie y Foxy llorando en el sillón frente al televisor, de manera desconsolada.

-Bonnieeee Foxyyyyy ¿Por qué lloran?- Se les acercó Cup para preguntarles tiernamente, y fue Bonnie quien contestó.

-Terminó la película que estábamos viendo, es muy triste, se trata de un hombre que contrata a una sumisa, ésta lo complace y descubre que tiene un pasado oscuro, van formando una relación y al final se muestra que la historia es relatada por su hermano y él bajo los efectos de la droga que le dieron los médicos llamados Mike y Jeremy- E interrumpiéndolo siguió Foxy.

-Lo triste es que no sabemos que pasó con el hombre que trató de violar a la sumisa en el callejón oscuro !Es demasiado triste, pobre hombre!-

-Uh...okay...demasiado por hoy-

-¿!ES QUÉ A USTEDES NO LES ENSEÑARON RESPETO?!-

El clima de paz se había jodido, Freddy estaba regañando al par por intrometerse en la situación que estaba yendo demasiado bien.

-No me culpes, él quizo espiar-

-!Nada que ver niño!-

-Claro que sí, tú escuchaste ruidos y quisiste ver-

-Vete a la mierda-

-Tú igual-

El castaño suspiró -Nunca cambian- y tenía la razón, por más años que pasaban ellos seguían igual, molestando como unos niños pequeños y traviesos.

Decidió irse a dormir y caminó directo al pasillo, sin despedirse de nadie, necesitaba descansar, lamentablemente había perdido una oportunidad valiosa pero no importaba, quizás mañana lo podría conseguir de vuelta.

Si no aparecía otra persona...

Al día siguiente Freddy amaneció demasiado adolorido, seguramente a causa de la mala posicion al dormir, como era de esperarse. Se levantó y fue a la cocina para encontrarse con Bonnie y Puppet hablando seriamente.

-No será un viaje tan largo, lo prometo, volveré en dos semanas quizás, mientras tanto cuidense por favor- Lo dijo en un tono un poco triste, esperen ¿Se estaba yendo de viaje? ¿A dónde?

-!Bonnie! ¿Qué haces?-

-Oh hola Freddy, esta mañana me enteré que me gané un viaje a Cuba con vale para 4 integrantes, así que en un sorteo que hice hace justamente un momento salieron Cup, Balloon Boy y Toy Freddy, el vuelo sale esta noche, está todo incluido, y la empresa es de confianza asi que...-

-¿Cup? ¿Va ir contigo?-

-Sí, tengo muchas ganas de ir- Apareció atrás de él sonriendo, se notaba en sus ojos que estaba emocionada.

-!Será genial! Solo que ahora ustedes deben encontrar unas manitos para que los ayuden- Prosiguió BB -Pueden hacer un anuncio por internet diciendo que se buscan empleados por un corto periodo de tiempo-

-Justamente estoy escribiéndolo, sería mejor si alguien me dictara que escribir-

-!Yo te dicto! Como lo hice hace muchos años mientras navegábamos con mi tripulacion en busca del Two Piece, una marinera necesitaba una guía para hacerse un hermoso peinado, y ahí saltó su gran capitán, la salvacion- Exagerando como siempre, saltó Foxy para unirse a la conversación -"Se busca empleado o mejor empleada, con experiencia en el trato a niños, con pinta de colegiala de cortos porno, rubia, alta, no quiero negras ni cachoritas (de día Cacho de noche Rita), que cocine bien, planche ropa, haga unas buenas jaladas matutinas, y que no pese más de 55 kgs"-

-!NI LOCO ESCRIBO ESO!-

-!Encima que te ayudo..!-

Mejor no seguir con la discusion que tomó largo rato...

-¿De verdad te vas así sin más?-

-Si...-

Freddy y Cupcake estaban sentados frente a frente en el escritorio en un clima demasiado incómodo, ambos no intercambiaban muchas palabras y Cup tenía poco tiempo para despedirse. Estuvo toda la tarde preparando su bolso con toda la ropa que necesitaría, quizás seguramente puso ropa de más, olvide el pequeño detalle de que tenía todo su armario repleto de vestidos, blusas, remeras, pantalones, faldas, zapatillas, zapatos, botas, borsegos, perfumes, calzas, medias, y demás ropa con encaje, todo regalado por el bolsillo de Freddy.

-Es sorpresivo que de un día para el otro te vayas por dos semanas...-

-Si...Bonnie tuvo una suerte muy grande al ganar el primer premio para varias personas-

* * *

Un_ mes antes en un restaurante de clase media se encontraban dos personitas disfrutando de una linda cena justo al lado de una ventana que daba a un hermoso jardín._

_-Nunca imaginé que estaríamos acá-_

_-Pero lo estamos- Y le regaló una tierna sonrisa._

_-Oh disculpen caballeros por interrumpir ¿Les gustaría anotarse por 2 dólares a un sorteo? Los primeros premiso son dos viajes y un año de comida gratis.-_

_-Gracias pero...-_

_-Si serás tonto Bonnie !Pues claro!- Y pareciendo que ya se ganaba la lotería anotó los datos de ambos en dos fichas y se lo entregó al mesero junto con el dinero._

_-Muchas gracias- Y dicho esto se retiró._

_-!Foxy! Al fin y al cabo no ganaremos nada-_

_-Vaya que optimismo...-_

_Un mes más tarde, a la mañana, Bonnie estaba revisando su correo y se encontró con una sorpresa, como era de esperarse para nosotros, la noticia de que su ficha había ganado un viaje a Cuba para 4 personas. Sorprendido siguió leyendo y abajo estaba la informacion junto con el boleto de los vuelos. Luego de un rato le informó a los demás sobre esto y decidió hacer un sorteo debido a que...bueno todos estaban peleando por ir._

_-Bien, acabo de sacar 3 papelitos, estos son los que irán conmigo- Dijo Bonnie lanzando una mirada asesina a Foxy, que estaba de brazos cruzados._

_-Yo debería ir-_

_-Pero no-_

_Bueno, lo que pasó con ellos es que hace unos días atrás se pelearon por...ver quien pagaba la comida, nada importante._

_-Los que ganaron son...Balloon Boy, Toy Freddy y...Cupcake-_

_-!Si! Al fin me iré un rato de esta prisión!- Se le soltó a dejando incómodos a todos -Eh...digo...!Yay!-_

_-Así que preparen todo porque esta noche nos vamos, ah, y no lleven nada raro, en especial tú BB-_

_-Mierda...- Contestó tirando una bolsita._

* * *

-¿Me prometes que me hablas?-

-Si, te preocupas demasiado por mí, estaré bien-

Cup estuvo abrazando a Freddy por un rato largo, la despedida no se le daba muy bien.

-Yo quiero que me prometas algo- Prosiguió ella -Mantente alejado de ya sabes quienes-

Él solo rió y le acarició su cabello.

Se fueron a la puerta principal donde se hayaban todos despidiéndose unos de otros. Ya se estaban por ir, eran casi las 8 pm y el vuelo salía a las 9:30 pm. Los que se quedaban agitaban la mano deseándoles un buen viaje.

-!Puppet me voy a ver a los pingüinos!- Gritó BB emocionado mientras corría.

-!EN CUBA NO HAY PINGÜINOS, HAY NARCOTRÁFICO PELOTUDO!-

* * *

-Por favor pasajeros acomodensen, vuelo con destino a Cuba despega ahora- se escuchó por los parlantes en todo el avión. Algunos se pusieron auriculares para escuchar música, otros apagaban sus celulares y pocos ya se preparaban para dormir. En los asientos más atrás se encontraban los 4 mirando por la pequeña ventana. Bonnie volvió su vista y deslizó su mano por un bolsillo, sacando una parte del papel de la rifa que le había quedado. Acercó más su vista y leyó las letras pequeñas.

"Válido hasta el 31 de diciembre, los ganadores se anunciarán el correspondiente 5 de enero del siguiente año". Abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó en shock.

-¿Bonnie? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó la niña preocupada.

-¿En qué fecha estamos?-

-Pues, 5 de diciembre tontito- Y riendo volvió a mirar al costado.

-Pero...ah seguro debe ser un error del papel o lo adelantaron- Y haciendo caso omiso hizo un bollo el papel.

* * *

Freddy se encontraba en su escritorio acomodando unas últimas cosas para irse a dormir cuando Puppet lo interrumpió y se sentó frente a él.

-¿Necesitas algo?- Preguntó extrañado.

-Yo no, tú si ¿Me muestras tu brazo por favor? - A lo que el castaño aún extrañado sin pensarlo lo hizo, recibiendo un pinchazo, le había inyectado seguramente un sedante, su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y cayó al suelo. La marioneta hizo aparecer unos hilos imaginarios y los usó para arrastrar a Freddy.

-Le debo mucho al conejito y al zorrito por contar que se anotaron en un sorteo, pude aprovechar la oportunidad para que BB y Cupcake se fuera...!Oh! Yo también hice que sacara sus nombres a propósito, otro de mis maravillosos trucos, seguramente te preguntarás a donde te llevo, ya lo adivinarás por tu cuenta.

* * *

**La wea que te marea (? La película de Foxy y Bonnie dieron spoilers D: ¿Qué hará Puppet? ¿Por qué quería que se fueran BB y Cupcake? ¿Puppet le oculta algo a BB?**

**Chan chan chaaaaaaan averigüenlo en el próximo capítulo dentro de unos meses...nah mentira, dentor de estos días estaré escribiendo xD.**

**Cupcake Sugar fuera~**

**¿Me extrañaron? :c**


End file.
